


Forgiveness

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was horrified that he was even capable of pulling a gun on Steve…  (Epilogue to Deadly Courier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the 10th season episode 'Deadly Courier', Danny is kidnapped and brainwashed as a result he draws his gun on Steve in the airport when ordered by the woman who had brainwashed him to kill his lover and boss-.
> 
> This is my version of the aftermath between our guys after what happened....

The hot bile rose in his throat as the filmy memory of what he had just tried to do barely an hour before flooded into his mind again. Wrapping his arms around himself, he swallowed hard. He still could not believe what he had tried to do. He was horrified that he was capable of even pulling a gun on Steve… How could Steve ever trust him again?

"You would never shoot me, Danny, not even after being brainwashed." Steve reassured him softly, as Steve grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, reading his thoughts.

A lone tear trickled down Danny's face as Steve pulled him closer and kissed him. Steve's lips that were lightly kissing a trail down the side of his neck and nimble fingers that were beginning to distract him as they carefully unbuttoned his shirt told him silently that his lover had forgave him, but Danny knew that he could never forgive himself.


End file.
